Mike "The Situation" Sorrentino
Mike Sorrentino (born July 4, 1982) is an untrustworthy character whose lust for women always comes first, even at the cost of his roommates happyness. Coming from Staten Island, New York, Mike is without a doubt the most disrespectful selfish roommate in the house. Often starting fights with his other roommates. Mike may have a sensitive side, but he can be plenty insensitive when it will help his "game." His former position as an assistant fitness manager in Staten Island perfected his prized six-pack, which is always on display for the ladies. The way he sees it, he has "the situation" under control, and is the leader of the house. In an sad attempt to join snooki into being the most memorablecast mate, but in the end just makes him seem like an selfish baby in need of some attention. Season 1 In A New Family, Mike Sorrentino is the first to arrive at the share house. He "clicks" with Pauly, the second roommate to arrive, and they decide to share a room. Sammi is the next to arrive, and Mike is instantly attracted to her, stating in an interview, "I figured I'd hook up with her." Sammi takes the third bed, sharing a room with Pauly and Mike. As the first episode progresses, it is revealed that the feelings Mike has towards Sammi are mutual. Mike hints that he would even change his ways to settle into a relationship with Sammi, explaining that "Even though I am a little bit of a player, at the same time she does see that I'm a sweetheart, and maybe that, you know, we could vibe enough for... you know, I could cut that out." However, the flirtations never result in anything after Sammi develops strong feelings towards Ronnie: "Ronnie is just fucking hot." Mike had great confidence in his potential with Sam; "It's not a matter of if she wants to hook up with me, it's a matter of just when I decide. "Soon, tensions are high between Ronnie, Mike and Sammi after Sammi spends half of an evening out with Mike and then proceeds to "hook up" with Ronnie. Though Mike insists that he's not upset about the budding relationship and that he was truly the one that passed up Sammi, many in the house think that he's not used to rejection; he believes that any girl would be lucky to have him, and subsequently doesn't know how to handle the rejection. Repeatedly, Mike recruits women back to the house, much to the female roommates' dismay. This doesn't keep him from continually doing it, though, and in the Jersey Shore Reunion, thirty-three hook-ups are tallied. In What Happens in AC, Mike's continuous antics with these women results badly for Snooki when one of the women begins to attack. Tensions between Mike and Vinny soon rise, with both continuously insulting the other. "Bro, you're fuckin' twenty-seven years old, I would never wanna be like you when I'm twenty-seven," Vinny commented during an argument with Mike. Vinny then goes on to mention his sexual relationship with Mike's sister; Mike says that he had actually put in a "good word" for Vinny, but he didn't realize that he "was such a cocksucker." Mike reveals that he was upset at Vinny because of the way he was treating his sister at the time. Later in What Happens in AC, Ronnie states in an interview that he believes Mike has insecurity issues based on the repetitive changing of Mike's outfit in one night. "But at the same time, I think the cockiness is just to cover those insecurities. I don't know one guy that changes his shirt three times before he goes out." The roommates all decide to go out to dinner together, where Michael makes a rude comment to Snooki. She said that Mike had been annoying her as well as the rest of the roommates. After telling Mike to "shut the fuck up," she asks for a roll, to which Michael replies, "Don't worry, you got a couple." All of the roommates react negatively to the insult, supporting Snooki's previous comment that no one in the house was on good terms with Mike. Sammi believes that commenting on a girl's weight is Mike's go-to insult. Later, Mike says that "Snicks is harmless, and I didn't mean to make her upset, she's a nice girl." In the episode, he repeatedly apoligizes, and Snooki says that he needs to watch what he says, because he can be very offensive. After dinner, when the roommates all visit a club, Jenni becomes sick, and asks Mike to bring her back to the room. Mike refuses to leave, as he's with a girl, and this causes Jenni to slap Mike on the head. After that, Mike gets security to kick Jenni out, "like the piece of trash that she is." In the next episode, Jenni confronts Mike in the hotel room, smacking him first in the back, and then punching him in the cheek. Jenni is held back by Vinny; Mike debates for a moment whether he should hit her back, but Vinny doesn't allow it to happen. Mike plays a prank on Vinny later in the episode, concocting a 'haterade', made up of mayonnaise, milk, and other expiring products, and placing it under his bed. This causes Vinny to confront Mike, saying that many of the things he brags about are bordering on embarassing, and that everyone in the house is getting tired of him. Also, Vinny believes that Mike loves negative attention: "You just start shit for no reason, because you love when people talk shit about you, you love when people hate you, you know, you love being, like, up on that pedestal." Ronnie says that Mike was a nice guy when they first met at the house, but that he becomes a "douchebag" when in public. The Situation defends himself, saying that spending the summer together doesn't mean that you know someone. However, Pauly has a different view, saying in an interview, "Situation, believe it or not, like, how he acts, whether you like it or not, that's him; he's been like that with me since day one. You don't have to like him." In the season finale That's How the Shore Goes Mike shows a surprisingly sympathetic side of himself with Snooki. After a rough encounter with her ex-boyfriend the second-to-last day of her summer, Snooki is crying. She confides in The Situation, who then says, "Listen, if a guy doesn't like you, same if a girl doesn't like me, it's called 'Fuck you', and there's so many people out there in the world that's gonna like you for you." He then offers her to hang out with the rest of the guys since they're spending the night without girls. "It's like a family out here, and when I see my girl Snooks crying, it's like, it's almost like my little sister, and I don't wanna see that at all." They do spend some time in the jacuzzi alone together when every other roommate refuses because of the cold. There, they begin to kiss, but it results in little more than that. As the season comes to an end, Mike states in an interview that he was indeed the master of the house: "I ran the house from start to finish, whether people liked it or not. I had such a wild time this summer; I did what I wanted, I took what I wanted, and it was my world." Even with all of the turmoil between he and Vinny as well as he, Ronnie, and Sammi, they part amicably. Mike drives away regretting nothing. "Y'know, I ran this house, it should be called 'Sitch's House'! I was the king of the castle right there, and that's how it gets done. That's how it gets done." At the reunion, the roommates disagree with Mike's assessment of his position in the house as "king." He also states that he would give up the one night stands for the right girl. As described by Mike, "The ideal situation, or 'Mrs. Situation', I guess you would say, um, she would have to be, uh, face is very important for me, so I'd like a pretty face. Uh, girl that takes care of her body. Obviously an awesome personality, very giving and caring. And at the same time, um, you know, maybe she can cook." Season 2 Quotes ---- *Girls love the situation *The dream team is back *what should we do with the chicken on the floor????' Pick that sh*t up, dawg! *JWOWW, I've seen her in the gym & she's throwin' out combos.. I've also got a little taste of a smack myself. *I ain’t wearing this shirt when we go out; this is the shirt BEFORE the shirt. *That’s how she is .. a little bit of alcohol & throughout the night it gets worse & worse & worse, until voilà, Mrs. Cockblock of the Century comes out & that’s who she truly is. *Ronnie’s at the club, hooking up with Grenades… that is a bigger-ugly-chick & also Landmines.. which is a thin-ugly-chick .. and um, lovin’ life. *His name is Ronnie, but you can probably call him Sloppy Joe. *This is The Situation right here, my abs are so ripped up it's.. we call it The Situation. *You can hate on me all you want to, but what can you possibly say to somebody that looks like Rambo, pretty much, with his shirt off. *I mean this situation is gonna be indescribable, you can't even describe the situation that you're about to get into the situation. *This is The Situation right here, my abs are so ripped up it's.. we call it The Situation. *You can hate on me all you want to, but what can you possibly say to somebody that looks like Rambo, pretty much, with his shirt off. *I mean this situation is gonna be indescribable, you can't even describe the situation that you're about to get into the situation. *This is The Situation right here, my abs are so ripped up it's.. we call it The Situation. *You can hate on me all you want to, but what can you possibly say to somebody that looks like Rambo, pretty much, with his shirt off. *I mean this situation is gonna be indescribable, you can't even describe the situation that you're about to get into the situation. *That hater-juice is best served cold. *It's obvious that Sammi has a crush on me... it goes back to the days of prehistoric kindergarten. (on Ronnie’s victim) Damn, the kid’s sleeping right now. That’s what you get for talking sh*t. *Big is out & lean is in. *Hey ma, this is my new girlfriend for the next couple months till I break up with her when summer starts. *I knew she was 18, that ass does not look 12. *If a guy doesn’t like you, it’s called f*ck you. *I ran the house...I did whatever I wanted, I took whatever I wanted & it was my world. Category:Cast